


Rock-a-bye Dante

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Cute, Inspired by..., Lullabies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Kim Possible episode Adventures in Rufus Sitting.
Kudos: 2





	Rock-a-bye Dante

Imelda walked to Dante

Imelda said "Dante jump down to me"

Dante whimpers

Imelda growled "Dante jump now!"

Dante shakes his head

Imelda facepalmed

Imelda sighed and began to sing ~Rock-a-bye Dante in the tree top~

Dante hears her singing

Imelda sanged ~When the wind blows the cradle will rock when the bough breaks the cradle will fall and down will come Dante cradle and all~

Dante yawned and fell asleep

Imelda holds Dante as he was sleeping.

The End


End file.
